When it all Falls Apart
by woosterswimmer14
Summary: Will Sara be able to move on after Nick or will she be in for a surprise!


It had been 6 months since Nick had left Vegas leaving behind a very depressed Sara. They had been dating for a year and had gotten in a huge argument over why Sara was being emotional on a case. "I don't want to talk about it" she said "Well why don't you come and find me when you're ready" and he left. She waited a week and then Grissom told her he had left a letter on his desk saying he was taking a leave of absents. That night was the hardest night of Sara's life she was alone and knew Nick would probably never come back for her. She missed him his scent, he laugh and his smile and caring eyes. Little did she know something bigger was going to happen. Sara woke up to a very upset stomach. She basically spent the whole morning vomiting asking Grissom if she could take a week off. "Of course is everything okay?" he said "Yeah just a flu" she responded. Well her time of the month came and nothing happened. "Well" she thought it's probably just because of the stress but when she missed the next month she freaked. Her first thought was "I'm pregnant" so she scheduled an appointment with her doctor. A day later her results came back she was right she was pregnant with Nick's child "shit" she thought I can't bring this into Nick's life I don't even know where he is. Plus I don't think he even wanted children.

MEANWHILE……

Nick was in his car on his way back to Vegas he had to make amends with Sara. She was his life and he wasn't going to screw things up. He was hoping she would be willing to take him back. It had been six months by now she might have a boyfriend or husband even. "Damn" he though he hoped he wasn't too late. He looked at his GPS he was about an hour away from Vegas.

BACK IN VEGAS……

Sara had a meltdown she had sat down on her couch to look over the parenting pamphlets when she became overwhelmed over how fast everything was moving. She wasn't sure if she could take it. She wasn't prepared she had never thought of having children. Her life lately was not going as planned and she didn't know if she could take the pressure. She couldn't do this alone she wasn't even sure she could do it at all. This scared the crap out of her and she was considering an abortion. Earlier that morning after she found out the results she told Catherine and Catherine had come over to give Sara some advice. Sara finally decided, she was going to have an abortion. She was crazy if she thought she could take care of a child. She called her doctor and scheduled an appointment for the next day.

BACK IN NICK'S CAR……

Nick was 5 minutes from their apartment and he could see it in the distance. He arrived to find it empty, he guessed Sara was probably at her place and he would call her the next day. This was going to be a painful visit for him.

THE NEXT DAY……

Sara had woken up and was getting in the shower. Meanwhile, Nick decided he would call Sara around 10am so he didn't wake her little did he know that was when Sara was leaving for her appointment for her abortion. Sara got in her car and headed to the doctors. Nick tried her several times and still no answer. He decided to call Catherine and ask if she knew where Sara was. He finally got Catherine on the phone "Hey Cath I don't have much time to talk but do you know where Sara is I can't get a hold of her and I passed by her apartment and she is gone" "Well didn't she tell you Nick?" she asked "No tell me what Cath?" "Nicky she was heading to her doctors for her abortion" "Her what?" "Her abortion Nicky she is pregnant" "Cath I have to go I will call you later" Nick took a sharp left and headed toward Sara's doctor. He had taken her there once so he remembered where it was. He pulled into the parking lot and dashed upstairs. He was walking down the hallway and at the door. "Sara?" a young nurse had asked "Yeah" "You can come back now" "Okay" she responded

"WAIT!!!" Nicks voice echoed in the small room. Sara knew that voice from anywhere she slowly turned around to see Nick with a panicked look spread across his face. "Nick" she breathed.


End file.
